Monday's Girl
by MissC.Sommers
Summary: Well, here I am. This story takes place approximately 10 years after the finale, as the memories are from some of the first episode of S1, especially 1.05 and 1.06. That's my first UB story about D/A. Is it because I feel so much like her?
1. Monday's Girl

_**Author's note: **_Well, here I am. This story takes place in the first episode of S1 (especially 1.05 and 1.06) and approximately 10 years after the finale. That's my first UB story about D/A. Is it because I feel so much like her? Anyway, enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer:** Don't own UB or any characters affiliated with its production. Any real living people mentioned in this fic are portrayed with creative licence. The song in the chapter is "Everytime we touch" by Cascada

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

She sighed writing his name.

Again.

Then she tore the paper, furious.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes, his face… His smile.

A tear kept sliding down her cheek. She hated herself, she really did. She hated herself because she loved him even too much.

And for him she was just Monday's girl.

"Mum!"

The woman suddenly opened her eyes, worried.

"What? Are you OK, darling?"

Her daughter looked at her breathing deeply.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing, sunshine. Where's your brother?"

"I don't know. Around here, I guess."

"Oh God. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked tired, mum. You are."

"I'm not…"

A sudden yawn betrayed her. "Ok, maybe just a little…"

"I remember now! Ryan was with a nice man" The little girl suddenly exclaimed.

The woman's heart skipped a shot.

"A… Man?"

"He said he was your friend mummy!"

She blanched, desperate.

"Try to remember, honey. Where's Ryan?"

After a while the blond baby finally answered "They're in the garden."

The woman rushed there but all her worry vanished when she saw the man.

"You're always the same" he said.

She tried to hold back the tears.

#

Wilhelmina Slater was talking about something but she wasn't listening to her, not anymore. _That_ second, _that_ avoided contact had broken her heart.

More than usual, anyway.

She could hear her heart falling in tiny pieces.

#

She had thought rationally about it, but eventually she was just aware that her bond with him, whatever it was, was destroying her from the inside.

She just loved him; she loved him much, so much, too much…

And she hated him too, because he didn't feel the same for her. Maybe he was just unable to love, or maybe she was just not his type. However, she depended on him, she depended on his look, she depended on his words…

And she didn't ask for more.

She was glad to be an everyone for him if she could breath his same air. She knew she had no hope to be the one for him, she perfectly knew; but something inside her heart never stopped aching.

She cried like a stupid little girl. She cried so much, as never before in her life.

She saw him everywhere. He was there, inside her heart.

Because she loved him.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Once Marc had told her he didn't understand her behaviour.

"You deserve more, you know it too."

But she needed him, she desperately needed him. She simply couldn't let him go.

#

She had thought rationally about it, but she was just aware that her bond with him, whatever it was, was destroying her from the inside.

She needed so little time, so little care.

Sure, she was sad. She was desperately sad.

But she accepted it, she accepted everything.

She couldn't even image her away from him, she wasn't prepared to a separation.

And it made that separation so hard.

#

At first, when she didn't know who was Sofia Reyes yet, she had hoped.

She really hoped. She desperately hoped.

But all her love, all her feelings were just dust in the wind, nothing else. Nothing more.

#

He had chosen the worst way for breaking all her illusions.

"Well, that depends. Are you apologizing for something in particular?"

"Yeah. Making an ass out of myself with Sofia Reyes, the editor of MYW. l sent her a necklace as an apology gift, and she called me out on it."

"Oh. So the whole apology thing was about her, not me."

"What do l have to apologize to you about?"

She could guess that was the exact moment when he broke her heart.

All started slowly, by the way. Her world was ruining, but little by little.

She felt something crashing her heart, hurting her more than she could ever imagine.

And then she was dead inside.

#

Despite all, she loved him.

She couldn't be brave enough for closing that affair without an outside intervention.

And the intervention came, for God's sake.

#

Amanda Tanen wasn't such a brave person, she had never been.

But that day she wasn't herself, not anymore.

She was a wounded woman. Her world was crumbling little by little and she had to be brave.

She _needed_ to be brave.

#

When she saw him, all her bravery vanished.

She just wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him that she loved him much more than everyone in her life.

But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

#

"Surprise, right? You never even thought to consider me. I'm just a late-night call to you. You need to find whatever you're looking for, Daniel. I just know, now, that it's not me."

She felt so.. Destroyed.

But powerful, incredibly powerful.

But mostly destroyed.

#

Running on the sidewalk she felt that all her balance was ruining.

It was pouring and the tears mixed with the rain.

Then she suddenly stopped her running looking up to the sky. Her umbrella flew away and she remained alone under the rain.

#

Marc had immediately reached Amanda in her apartment.

He found her huddled on the couch, and even she wasn't crying anymore, her eyes were incredibly red.

"Oh, honey, I am so, so sorry." He had tried to console her.

"I've lost him, Marc."

"I…" He had tried again.

"I love him so much!"

"Oh, Mandy… It's going to be okay, you'll see."

"No, it's not. I'll love him forever."

#

And long after, somehow, she kept that promise.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

"Did you really broke mum's heart, uncle Daniel?"

He smiled sadly.

"I really did."

"How could she forgive you?"

But Amanda and the little Fey suddenly came and Daniel didn't answer to Ryan's question.

"Daniel for God's sake! I was going to have an heart attack, or something. You should have told me you were in the garden with Ryan."

"But you were sleeping so peacefully! Who's that beautiful girl?"

Amanda shook her head.

"Stop flattering her Daniel. Fey, he's uncle Daniel. A person to avoid, by the way."

"Amanda! Now she's going to think that I'm kind of a monster."

"Aren't you?"

He laughed.

"Of course I'm not."

Amanda picked up Fey smiling openly.

"By the way, I'm happy you're here."

"How's going?" He gently asked.

"Mmh, these little monkeys keep me very busy. But life is good."

Then they remained silent for a while looking at Ryan playing his ball.

"Are you happy?" He suddenly questioned.

She closed her eyes. _Of course she was._

"I am." She finally answered "I like my life, now. I feel realized, I feel… _loved_."

"My brother is a good person, uh?"

"He's… Amazing."

"Good for you. Then I'm happy."

He smiled and she began to feel something in her chest.

Sadness?

Nostalgia?

She didn't know.

"Are you OK?" He asked again.

Amanda opened her eyes and stared at him. "I am."

In that moment, Fey exclaimed "Mummy, I want play too!"

Amanda clasped her stronger and answered "Sure, darling."

The she smiled seeing her daughter running.

"I am always worried for them." Amanda said after a while "You know, that constant fear… I just want them to be happy."

"You know, I remember when I met you." He smiled, answering "You were so young inside… And now you're an apprehensive mother!"

"People change, I guess. You, for example. You were an idiot at the time."

"I've hurt you much, I know." They was both serious now.

"You did. But you know what? It helped me. I'm so much stronger, now."

She was.

Her eyes shone for a second.

"I'll be there for her, Daniel." She was looking at her daughter "I won't allow anyone to hurt her."

Amanda crossed her arms, now smiling. "Especially men."

Daniel laughed.

"By the way," she said then changing the subject "we missed you and Betty."

"I missed you too. You, Tyler, mom, the babies… You should come to London, sooner or later."

"Maybe."

She looked at him. He had grown too, definitely.

Daniel Meade wasn't the same womanizer of years ago. Now he was a real man.

A voice came behind them. "Honey, I'm home!"

It took a few seconds before Tyler saw him.

"Daniel! You finally came!"

Seeing her husband coming Amanda breathed and whispered. "You know what, Daniel?"

"What?"

"Despite all, a little part of my heart will always be in love with you."

And then she reached Tyler, her husband, and kissed him.

Daniel simply didn't know what to say looking at his Monday's girl.


	2. Not anymore

_**Author's note: **_Well, here I am. This story is a little sequel to "_Monday's _Girl". Enjoy.

**Disclaimer****:** Don't own UB or any characters affiliated with its production. Any real living people mentioned in this fic are portrayed with creative licence. The song in the chapter is "_Not anymore_" by Ira Losco

_###_

_So when I turn around_

_I'm leaving all of this behind_

'_Cause I don't need this anymore_

_Anymore_

_It's time to go_

_###_

"So, how's life in London?"

"Good. I'm fine there."

"Oh come on don't be so shy! Tell us more!"

"There's just nothing to say…"

"Amanda, come on, he's tired."

Daniel nodded and ruffled Fey's hair. She giggled and touched his uncle's cheek.

"It seems she likes you."

"I like her too, yeah, Fey?"

Fey hugged his uncle and smiled.

"I love uncle Daniel."

Amanda's face contorted into a grimace. It was something so natural, tough…

"She's _my _daughter, she should love me. She should love _us_."

She looked at Tyler angrily.

"Come on Amanda, don't be so stu…"

Amanda suddenly picked up Fey.

"I'm sorry, you're gonna be with your mummy."

When Amanda closed the door behind her she clasped her daughter, sighing.

"I'm so sorry Fey…"

_I love__ uncle Daniel._

Amanda had been able to hear just that.

###

_So when I turn around_

_I'm leaving all of this behind_

'_Cause I don't need this anymore_

_Anymore_

_It's time to go_

###

"I don't know why she's so moody lately. I mean, she's pregnant, okay, but…"

"What? She's pregnant again?"

"Didn't you know?"

"I had no idea!"

"After all, we discovered it just two weeks ago. We thought, you know, that Betty had told you about this…"

"Oh… No, she actually didn't. So, mum…"

"Mum doesn't know, for now. We prefer to wait, it's still too early. At the beginning Amanda was so enthusiastic, but I don't know why she seems so strange lately…"

Daniel looked at his brother and nodded.

"Women are strange, it's their nature… You think you understand them, but the truth is you don't. Take as an example…"

"Who?"

"No, nothing. Maybe she's just scared, I mean, it's something huge."

"I know… It's just, I love her, and sometimes it seems she doesn't even notice how much I care about her… About us."

"She does."

"How do you know?"

"When you were at work she said me how great is life with you and her babies. Don't worry, she's just a little tired. And mostly pregnant."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, you're sleepy and I talk about my wife…"

"No way, you're my brother after all."

"You rather, I've heard a lot of things about you."

"You know the medias… I'm sure there's nothing true."

"So, are you all alone yet?"

"Always all alone."

###

_They were walking on the sidewalk __from a while when she stopped and looked at him._

"_I am so surprised, Mr. Meade."_

_Amanda approached him quickly._

"_I mean, when did it happen the last time? With me?"_

_She chuckled and he became suddenly nervous._

"_Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Don't act like a…"_

"_When did a guy break__ your heart the last time?"_

_She stopped again, looking at him quietly. Daniel could see a glare, a gleam in her eyes… She was on the verge of a crisis._

"_That same time."_

_Daniel felt suddenly guilty._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"_

"_You shouldn't."_

"_May__ I offer you a drink?"_

_Amanda __looked at him carefully. His glance seemed so…_

"_Okay."_

_###_

Daniel put his coffee cup on the glass table next the couch and closed his eyes. Ryan was playing his ball in the garden yet and Amanda didn't reappear. He started to be worried.

"Tyler, maybe we should…"

His brother nodded crossing his arms.

"Can you search for her? I have to call that little monkey, the dinner's almost ready."

When they reached the garden Tyler put his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Daniel?"

"Uh?"

"If something happens to me… Will you take care of them?"

"What are you saying, you silly…"

"Just answer to my question."

"Of course I will, you're my brother."

"Good."

Tyler remained silent for a while and then reached his son in the garden.

Daniel started searching for Amanda.

###

_They were both giggling sprawling when he put and hand on her shoulder._

"_Maybe w__e've drank too much…"_

_She laughed nodding and looked at the sky. The moonlight enlightened the grains of the sand and the sea surface._

"_It's beautiful."_

_Daniel __sat on the sand and nodded. _

_Anyone seeing them would have thought they were a couple. _

_The girl hugged her knees __and chuckled._

"_In this moment I supposed to be at the Atlantis with Matt."_

"_And I supposed to be in a room with someone__."_

_They looked at each other and started laughing again. Amanda suddenly took the bottle of wine and drank a sip._

"_So, what didn't work with Susannah?"_

"_Men judge women based on their first impression, you know. So every woman does everything she can to look attractive, and ev__ery man is happy to be deceived… And what is really hidden behind the appearance becomes of secondary importance. I used to think so, I tried again with Susannah. But the truth is… Marc said it too. I'm changed, you know… After Molly."_

_Amanda swallowed another sip of wine and looked at Daniel._

"_I'm changed after you. I mean, I could sleep with Matt, and I send him to Betty. Do you know why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he loved her, and not me. He would use me. I remembered what you said, you know, before you introduced me to the Community of the Phoenix."_

"_So?"_

"_So I'm a broken heart, again."_

_Amanda smiled and kept drinking the wine._

"_Would you a little?"_

_Daniel nodded and took the bottle._

"_Amanda, you know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_That's a very beautiful night."_

_The blonde girl felt Daniel's breath on her neck._

_She simply closed her eyes and felt his lips against hers._

_It wasn't what she__ had planned, but it wasn't bad at all._

_###_

Daniel knocked at the door of Fey's room, totally worried.

"Amanda? Ehi?"

Still the silence.

"Fey?"

The door suddenly opened and Amanda mumbled something.

"She's sleeping."

"Oh, sorry. It's just…"

"I wasn't angry with you before. I'm sorry, but… I'm so possessive with them, and so jealous of you."

"It's OK. I have no sons, I can't know…"

"Daniel…"

"Would you know about London? I'll say the truth."

"The truth."

"Betty refused me ten years ago. I'm always been alone since when, you know… Molly died. I've lost my soulmate anyway, I had to know."

"Daniel, I'm so sorry…"

"I desperately needed a family, because of that I'm always been so linked to your children. I needed someone to live for. You're lucky."

Amanda's answer totally terrified Daniel.

"I'm scared, I'm terribly scared."

"Why?"

"It's nothing sure, but maybe… Maybe he's not well."

"Tyler? What's damn happening?"

"I'm scared he's sick, and I'm pregnant. If… If…"

"Amanda, calm down now. Think about Kitty."

"What?"

"I don't know, isn't Kitty a nice name?"

"It is. I love it."

"Me too."

Tyler suddenly put an hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Honey, he didn't need to know. We're just suspecting for now."

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Oh come on, I'm your brother anyway."

He left them alone. They seemed so in love…

"Dear, where's Ryan?"

"In the living room again. With his ball."

"We should go."

"Totally."

When they reached the living room Amanda stopped Daniel for a second.

"Daniel, can you promise me something very important?"

"What?"

He opened wide his eyes, fixing her.

"If something happens to Tyler or to me… Promise me you'll take care about them."

"Wasn't it obvious?"

Amanda smiled and reached Ryan.

"So, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, mummy."

Amanda hugged his son. She seemed so happy, so quiet.

Daniel suddenly realized something.

###

_All you are is someone I don't need to know  
You're standing next to me  
So when I turn around  
I'm leaving all of this behind  
Cause I don't need this anymore  
Anymore_

###

_Daniel called that number, hoping._

_Desperately hoping._

_Maybe he didn't love her._

_Oh God, obviously he didn't love her, he had never loved her, but in that moment she was his only hope to survive at the latest news. She wasn't…_

_She was answering__!_

"_Look, I really, uh, need to see you tonight. Can I come over?"_

"_Look, Daniel, I wish I could, but I'm kinda busy right now.__ Can I call you later when I get home?"_

"_No… No, don't worry about it."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_No, no, it's fine. I'll just, um, you know, see you tomorrow."_

_When he closed that call, he perfectly knew._

_He perfectly knew she was with someone._

_He wasn't jealous of her, no. At least, he didn't feel that kind of jealousy for her. _

_He never did._

_But he felt abandoned, in any case._

_###_

_All you are is someone I don't need to know  
You're standing next to me  
So when I turn around  
I'm leaving all of this behind  
Cause I don't need this anymore  
Anymore_

_###_

It had been something natural.

She fell in love with his brother, he fell in love with Betty, life had taken its course, and none of them remembered the times when they were _fun buddies_.

Time had erased those common footsteps, despite what she'd said before.

Seeing Amanda holding her son, he realized how much he missed a similar reality.

He thought about Sofia, Renee, Molly, about Betty, about all his lost occasions, about what would have happened if he had given a real chance to the Monday's Girl, fourteen years ago.

But he perfectly knew it was meaningless.

Amanda wasn't his Monday's Girl anymore.

She was his brother's wife.


	3. They don't have a clue

_**Author's note: **_Well, here I am. This story is a little sequel to "Monday's Girl" and "Not anymore". Last part of the saga. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own UB or any characters affiliated with its production. Any real living people mentioned in this fic are portrayed with creative licence. The song in the chapter is "Can you feel the love tonight" by Elton John.

_###_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_With all his living things_

_###_

The May sun lit up the sky and a pleasant warmth spread to the limbs of a man.

He must have been beautiful in his youth and was still looking elegant. His eyes roamed the porch in search of his relatives.

Finally he saw a girl.

The long light brown hair falling in soft waves and the bright eyes of who had just received a welcome visit materialized in the person of his niece. She looked so much like her mother.

Daniel saw in her the same woman that twenty years ago made him promise.

"Uncle Danny!"

Kitty reached him and hugged her uncle with all her strength.

"Hi, Kitty. You've grown so much."

"A year has passed since the last time. Why do you stay in London yet?"

"Kitty…"

"No matter, we're happy to have you here."

Daniel Meade closed his eyes, blinded by too much sun. Then he focused on the youngest member of their dynasty.

"Is everything OK?"

Kitty had always been his favourite.

###

He suddenly noticed that Kitty was not bringing him in the direction of the house but in the woods.

"Kitty, but…"

"We must recover Mum. It seems she's lost."

"Oh God, horses again?"

Daniel put his hand over his face, shaking his head.

When that woman would have understood that it wasn't really the case?

When Daniel and Kitty saw her alive on the horse they felt relieved.

She smiled, amused.

"Hi, Daniel!"

"Oh, God. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not a kid anymore, Daniel."

Daniel glanced at her, chuckling.

"So, are you finally able to go down?"

Amanda flushed and he got his answer.

"Can you help me?"

"Seriously, you don't deserve."

"Oh come on. I've broken my legs just two or three times."

"Ten times."

"In a lifetime. You're boring."

"And you're awfully irresponsible, as always."

When she went down, almost falling in Daniel's arms, she smiled and looked at her youngest daughter.

"Dear, is the dinner ready?"

"No, we're waiting for aunt Betty and uncle Marc."

"Good. So we've time. Kitty, can you wait for them in the manor? Uncle Daniel and I are gonna have a little chat."

She looked at Daniel and smiled.

"He has interesting news, as he wrote."

###

Kitty was arranging the table when her brother and her sister arrived. Ryan was with his wife and Fey with her boyfriend; she seemed to be the only alone.

"Hi, sis!"

Fey hugged her and Jack did the same. They were both smiling.

Ryan and Taylor followed them; they were looking lovingly at each other. Taylor had an enormous belly and was clearly pregnant.

"Hello Sis, is Mum okay?"

"Yeah, she's in the woods with uncle Danny. The other guests are coming."

"In the woods?"

Ryan frowned instantly. Kitty didn't understand why.

"So, we've great news!"

"I and Jack too."

"Shouldn't we wait for mum?" mumbled a bored Kitty, litting a candle for hiding her tedium.

"Taylor is seven months pregnant!"

Taylor Reeser, Ryan's wife, snorted with an annoyed air.

"Oh God man, you just can't wait. Plus, you know, it was obvious."

Fey waited for a while and then exploded jumping like a bunny.

"We're engaged!"

And showed the diamond ring, almost bursting with joy.

"What a surprise!"

Taylor shouted and hugged her new sister-in-law tightly.

"So, Kitty, what about you?"

"Nothing new, for now. I've started working at _Mode _with uncle Marc."

"Nothing new? That's a big news!"

Kitty smiled, happy because of that little part of the general attention.

"So you're taking Mum's place?"

"She was a little too tired lately, you know."

"What about her and uncle Daniel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please, they were _alone _in the woods."

"He's our uncle, don't be so suspicious."

"God, Dad died just five years ago and she…"

"Ryan!"

Kitty looked at him angrily.

"Damn it, stop you. We're here for Christmas or for a process?"

Kitty looked at the ground, almost crying.

"We're a family, it's Christmas time. Stop acting like an idiot."

"Kitty… Ehi, wait, Sis…"

It was too late.

An atmosphere of frost had descended on the house.

###

"You announced big news, come on!"

Daniel was silent, almost embarrassed.

"I'm coming back to New York."

Amanda widened her eyes, shocked.

"You're doing _what_?"

"It's just, you know… I feel like my time is over."

"Over? Oh come on Daniel Meade!"

But Molly and Tyler's shadows were there.

"I know what you mean. All my children are leaving the house, and sooner or later I'll stay alone… I have just to accept it."

"You'll never be alone, they love you much."

"I don't know… They're all so busy, now. They think I don't know that Fey and Jack are engaged, oh, and Taylor is pregnant."

"Your first nephew! Congratulations! The name could be… David, yeah, David is nice."

"Why the baby has to be a male?"

"Because men are great."

"Women too."

"Okay, okay, now it's too much like _battle of the sexes._"

Amanda chuckled and hit jokingly his shoulder.

"You're right. Anyway Ryan lives with Taylor's parents in California, so I won't play a great role in my nephew's life."

"Are you kidding? Have you ever heard about, I don't' know, airplanes?"

"Of course I did, you idiot."

"So?"

"So, it won't be the same."

"I guess it's true."

The air was starting to get cold. Amanda sat on the fence, looking at him with an amused glance.

"Stop talking about me. Talk about _you. _How's Gabrielle?"

"Gabrielle… Who?"

"Gabrielle Jones, that nice Betty's employee…"

"Uh, I vaguely remember someone called Gabrielle…"

"You're irrecoverable."

"Have I to talk about horses again?"

Amanda flushed and bowed her head.

"_Touché._ So, none in sight?"

Daniel leaned against the fence. He seemed deeply absorbed.

"None, after Betty."

"Is something happened with the little poncho girl?"

"I said you, she refused me in London."

"Why?"

Daniel widened his eyes, surprised.

"Uhm, why… Because I haven't fought enough. We were close, much close, things were good, but when Matt came back I left her go, because… Simply because she was in love with him. I regretted this, but the damage was done. After her, I haven't found someone to live for with all myself, and sometimes I think I had to fight much more."

Amanda, swaying on the fence, turned to him a strange look.

"Oh, it's not strange. I perfectly understand."

And they both knew she was back to Sofia's times.

"But you haven't said why you're leaving London. A trouble with a woman?"

Daniel chuckled.

"No, no. I suddenly realized mine place wasn't there anymore. I haven't kept my promise."

"Don't be so silly, you did. All my children love you, especially Kitty. "

"Except Ryan."

"You know he idolized his father, he felt your presence like an intrusion."

"Luckily he lives in California, or someday he could put a little of cyanide in my soup. He has his ridiculous ideas…"

Amanda almost fell from the fence and Daniel picked her, chuckling.

"Falling is your own rule lately, uhm?"

"Sorry, sorry…"

He put an hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"So, what about if I sta…"

"Oh!"

A little unfulfilled Daniel tried to understand what Amanda had seen.

"What happened?"

_###_

Kitty was sitting on the sofa when Ryan approached.

"Kitty… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know you love uncle Daniel, don't act like a…"

"I said it's okay. I'm arranging the holly."

When Betty entered in the room and saw the holly a vice of nostalgia and regret squeezed her heart. Kitty put an hand on her shoulder kindly.

" Aunt Betty, are you OK?"

"Yeah."

Betty settled the glasses on her nose and sighed, seeing Charlie pregnant again.

She closed her eyes and the imagine was gone.

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine."

Betty smiled with little conviction.

"Everything is always fine."

After Matt's death she had often thought about Henry.

Maybe she could call him.

He'd be surprised, but probably nicely surprised.

When Betty saw Henry's number a pang of panic blocked her, but she suddenly shook her head.

"Come on Betty, you're not a child anymore."

When she heard Henry's voice she smiled broadly.

"Henry? It's Betty. I'm calling because… We could meet, you know, after Christmas holidays…"

_###_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_With all his living things_

_###_

Daniel was suddenly aware of what had changed.

Not much for the wrinkles that had begun to ply their faces, no.

It was about their eyes, no longer energetic like in their youth.

At that moment a big polished car parked next the gate.

Amanda's face brightened when she recognized Troy's car.

"Marc!"

Amanda climbed immediately the fence and ran into the arms of a smiling Marc.

"We've found traffic, Mandy, I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Hi, Troy!"

Troy smiled and reached them.

"So, how are you?"

"It's fine. You know what? Daniel's coming back to NY."

"Oh, really?"

Marc approached Amanda and chuckled.

"Problems with an angry ex, uhm?"

"I've heard you Marc, and I remember you I own my share of the Meade Empire, so I can totally fire you, do you know?"

"Oh come on Daniel, I was sure too and you didn't get angry."

"I'm not angry!"

"You totally are!"

Marc was not that much surprised too see Daniel walking alongside Amanda or to note those looks and smiles between them.

The loving, gentle touch of Daniel's hand on Amanda's shoulder made him think.

Probably they didn't know yet.

###

_I can see what's happening_

_And they don't have a clue…_

###


End file.
